grindanscapefandomcom-20200214-history
CommanderInTheFlames
CommanderInTheFlames, also known as''' CITF''' and Oh Fuck He's Found It, Quick Delete The Wikia is the final boss of the /rsg/, also known as the RuneScape General. Operating under a tripcode, posts by the CommanderInTheFlames contain an unusually high amount of OC reaction images and flamebait, which is used intentionally by the CommanderInTheFlames to attract his preferred prey - newfags. Once he has drawn a suitable newfag in, he proceeds to destroy them mentally before devouring them for sustenance. Not in a vore way you /d/egenerate faggots. CommanderInTheFlames' Lifestyle Well, if you want to call it that. I'm just copying what they do over at Wikipedia, like how everyone copies Wikipedia. How else do the shmucks over at medical school pass? Between playing the increasingly broken game known as RuneScape, CommanderInTheFlames commonly posts highly opinionated posts which are commonly referred to as facts, and attempting to disagree that is hazardous to anyone who cannot tolerate high amounts of greentext and OC reaction images. He is the Thundurus of the Gen V copypasta genie trio, commonly doing arseholey things for his amusement under the mindset that he could honestly not give a flying fuck what the underage b& think of him. CommanderInTheFlames also commonly eats, drinks and sleeps. Why you should think CommanderInTheFlames is the greatest person alive Because it makes for a hilarious sub-heading that is going to get a lot of the small-minded CommanderInTheFlames dislikers (it is a commonly known fact that showing a lack of respect to CommanderInTheFlames will have him post the "That's not very CITF of you" picture which features special gleaming eyes, which disintergrates the skull of the disapproving poster and preventing any further shitting up of the /rsg/... ...Hang on. I'm getting a bit sidetracked here aren't I? Oh fuck, nothing new, anyway. CommanderInTheFlames in 2015 In 2015 (gosh who would have thought it given how it was IN THE FUCKING PARAGRAPH HEADING) some random no-namer remembered that GrindanScape Wiki existed and wanted to add stupid shit to it. CommanderInTheFlames was informed of this, and after being politely requested not to fuck it up, he in fact decided NOT to fuck it up, because he's not a great big cock sucking dickhead like you are. Just kidding, you're all lovely people except for the fat neckbeard in the corner who won't shut up about Sword Art Online. Contrary to the quack rumour that CITF was disintergrated by a gang of Buckfast drinking aliens, CITF is in fact still alive to this day, going around in a somewhat unstoppable manner causing light menace in sporadic incidents. You'd think it'd be worse and he'd be chasing world domination, but no, he's probably a bit too lazy for that and it's a tired cliche anyway. By a miracle granted under a single beam of moonlight, we managed to approach CITF for his opinion on the GrindanScape Wikia and to quote his words verbatim... "It's ok." Such insightful thought on the subject could only be granted by someone such as CITF, who has now run out of ideas on what to edit this page with and is going now, bye <3 He also got rekt by a (pre-fix) demon boss (lol I didn't see the 'don't use prayer' message - CITF) Wow gg